


Just Another Random V3 Group Chat

by jon_b_ronpa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M, Ouma is a little shit, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon_b_ronpa/pseuds/jon_b_ronpa
Summary: panta4life has created a group chatpanta4life: it begins!





	1. It Begins!

_panta4life has created the group chat!_

panta4life: it begins!

_Gonta Gokuhara and 14 others have joined the group chat!_

Harukawa Maki: what is this

panta4life: a group chat

Yonaga Angie: Angie will leave this group chat if it is not dedicated to Atua!

_panta4life changed the group chat name to Atua’s cult!_

_panta4life has changed the names of 15 others!_

japanesesherlock: ouma-kun what are you dong

panta4life: dong

spacedude: dong

emo1: dong

thelocalwhore: what the ABSOLUTE FUCK is with my username ouma

purebugboi: Gonta thinks Ouma-kun has got your username right, Iruma-san!

emo2: how did you know that was iruma?

purebugboi: Gonta thot it was simple. She uses dad words a lot.

Clair De Lewd: Gokuhara-kun, you misspelled thought and bad.

panta4life: NISHISHISHI he called lruma a THOT

panta4life: and the sudden intrusion form akamatsu?????

Clair De Lewd: While you guys have been talking, everyone has been eating breakfast

Clair De Lewd: Isn’t that right, everyone?

i go well with chips: shes right

himiko makes me wet: Change my name now, degenerate male! 

i only have 10 MP: tenko ew

himiko makes me wet: Himiko no! It’s a misunderstanding! 

_himiko makes me wet changed name to femalelesbian_

femalelesbian: better.

purebugboi: Has anyone seen Hoshi-kun? Gonta want to go bug catching with him! 

emo1: right here. I’d love to go bug catching with you.

emo2: may i go too? I’d love to come. 

weeb: harukawa-san you like bug catching? didn’t know that

emo2: shut up shirogane

panta4life: nishishishishi harukawa likes bugs harukawa likes bugs

emo2: ouma shut your FUCKING MOUTH before i storm into that room and kill you

panta4life: holy shit calm

_Everybody has left the groupchat!_

9:34 PM

spacedude: what did i miss 

emo2: not much


	2. lets play a killing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone talks about the new hit danganronpa

panta4life: so has anyone heard of danganronpa?

_12 others have joined the group chat!_

spacedude: i don’t think so?????

weeb: momota are you a fucking idiot everyone has

Clair de Lewd: Yeah, Momota. They based it off the class above us. they made a game and anime about them.

spacedude: well fuck me sideways and call me a burnt biscuit

panta4life: ew no

キーボkibozarobottoキーボ: No wonder Iidabashi-san says you guys are bad influences... Also, can someone please change my name?

thelocalwhore: you got it dude 

_a name has been changed!_

RobotDisco: Thank you, Iruma-san.

thelocalwhore: you are welcome... also come to my lab, keebo... I have an “experiment” to do with you.

emo2: iruma’s so desperate she’ll take robot dick instead of human dick

spacedude: damn harumaki coming out of nowhere with that statement

japanesesherlock: so everyone’s been crowded around their phones and this group chat is crazy.

japanesesherlock: and so let’s talk more about danganronpa 

purebugboi: Gonta thinks Danganronpa is a very cool game!

AtuaLover: Atua says Danganronpa is good too, because there are blood sacrifices and people ascend to his heavens!

i only have 10 mp: meh. it’s fine. though i thought it was pretty cool that they took inspiration from hope’s peak

femalelesbian: I agree with himiko!

i go well with chips: haha when do you think they’ll make a game out of us

weeb: maybe not for a long time. by the time team danganronpa makes one it’ll be the 53rd one or something lol.

maidmommy: Has everyone played Danganronpa?

weeb: yup

Clair de Lewd: Yes

emo1: yeah

emo2: yes

AtuaLover: Yes

incestiswincest: yes

japanesesherlock: shinguji san where did you come from

incestiswincest: I’m in the vents. 

panta4life: the fuck

femalelesbian: degenerates never change

spacedude: I haven’t played danganronpa!

emo2: momota you live a sad sad life

weeb: momota i could lend you my ps4 or we could watch the anime

weeb: speaking of anime, lets have an anime party at my house this weekend ;)

panta4life: of course the weeb would suggest that

Clair de Lewd: Ouma-kun we are Japanese

panta4life: doesnt matter but im down fir it

weeb: ok everyone is going

_Everybody left the group chat!_

 

4:20 am

thelocalwhore: blaze it motherfuckers

maidmommy: Iruma-san, go to bed.

thelocalwhore: ok mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime party is next chapter
> 
> Kaede: Clair de Lewd  
> Rantaro: i go well with chips  
> Ryoma: emo1  
> Kirumi: maidmommy  
> Angie: AtuaLover  
> Tenko: femalelesbian  
> Korekiyo: incestiswincest  
> Miu: thelocalwhore  
> Gonta: purebugboi  
> Kokichi: panta4life  
> Kaito: spacedude  
> Tsumugi: weeb  
> Keebo: RobotDisco  
> Himiko: i only have 10 mp  
> Maki: emo2  
> Shuichi: japanesesherlock


	3. Anime Party part 1(also rantaro goes and saves korekiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incestiswincest: My sister just came in town today, and I am visiting her.
> 
> panta4life: oh kinky stuff??
> 
> i go well with chips: hopefully not that
> 
> oh i forgot to mention this was a hopes peak au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Shinguji Korekiyo! (July 31st)

8:56 pm

weeb: so is everyone coming tonight???

_10 others have joined the group chat!_

Clair de Lewd: So everyone talked about it last night, and we decided to come!

emo2: only for momota’s sake

spacedude: i can’t wait to watch it!!

maidmommy: Momota-san, the anime is a bit mediocre, so...

spacedude: idc

incestiswincest: I won’t be making it to the anime party.

Clair de Lewd: Shinguji wasn’t there though...

incestiswincest: I was still in the vents.

incestiswincest: My sister just came in town today, and I am visiting her.

panta4life: oh kinky stuff??

i go well with chips: hopefully not that

femalelesbian: that degenerate male will probably torture her... BDSM much?

i only have 10 mp: tenko no dont put that in my mind

incestiswincest: Well then, I shall be taking my leave.

_incestiswincest left the group chat!_

i go well with chips: i’m going to follow him

thelocalwhore: oh threesome??? 

panta4life: ew no

_i go well with chips has left the group chat!_

Rantaro was a good 6 feet behind Korekiyo, taking his time. He knew where Korekiyo had lived, because he had met his parents before. Korekiyo’s sister, Seiko, was a strange person. She had always talked about “doing things to my sweet Korekiyo.”

Korekiyo had stopped walking. Rantaro dived behind a bush, using his adventure instincts. The green haired boy knew it was safe to go when Korekiyo kept walking.

They had eventually reached Korekiyo’s house, with Rantaro having to hide from him several times. The masked boy knocked on the door, and Seiko answered.

“Korekiyo, my sweet love, we’re going to have so much fun together...” Seiko said in a sickly sweet voice. Rantaro narrowed his eyes and looked for a place to enter the house. He spotted a window and ran towards it.

9:30 pm

Clair de Lewd: Okay, Tsumugi! We’re on our way to your house! See ya there!

weeb: ok! see ya!

 

Kaede rang the doorbell to Tsumugi’s house. Tsumugi answered the door, saying, “Welcome!” 

Ouma was dumbfounded, saying, “Are you cosplaying as Uraraka from Boku no Hero?”

Tsumugi chuckled. “Come in, guys!

Everyone walked in, taking in the neatness of Tsumugi’s living room. There was even snacks and food on her dining table, as well as drinks. Miu chuckled, thinking that she should spike the fruit punch.

“Okay, Momota! We’ll get right to work with the anime!”  
“Great!”

 

At the Shinguji’s, Rantaro watched as Seiko took Korekiyo’s clothes off. She then put a collar and tied him to the wall, as she grabbed a whip. “Seiko, please!” Seiko had whipped him. “I told you to call me your master!” As she grabbed his collar, Korekiyo had pushed her away, seemingly having broken away from the chains. Rantaro knew that it was time to strike. “Stop right there, Seiko!”

Seiko and Korekiyo stared at Rantaro. Rantaro looked around at the living room, seeing katanas and knives everywhere. What he didn’t notice is that Seiko was charging at him with a katana. Rantaro dodged her and grabbed the nearest katana, a gold covered one. He opened it, and did battle with Seiko. As their katana clashed, Korekiyo began creeping up behind Seiko, and with a single punch, he knocked her to the floor.

Seiko tried to stand, but Korekiyo grabbed the katana that Rantaro had, and smacked her over the head with it. Seiko was unconcious.

“I have to thank you, Rantaro. Seiko, she was... strange.  
“You’re welcome, Korekiyo. Also, was that gold on the katana? It won’t come off my hands!”  
“It’ll come off eventually. Anyways, let’s go to the party. It’s probably at Tsumugi’s house.  
“Put your clothes back on first...”  
He didn’t want to admit it, but Rantaro was staring at Korekiyo’s “banana”.

10:30 pm

At Tsumugi’s place, Kaito was on the second episode, crying for Leon. “Leon was best boy! Mad respect for him!”  
Kokichi was right beside him, muttering, “You have respect for someone who just killed?” 

What no one noticed is that Miu spiked the fruit punch with Keebo watching her from afar.  
What they did notice was the doorbell ringing. Gonta opened it, revealing Rantaro and Korekiyo. 

“Oh, hey guys!” Tsumugi excitedly said. She was out of her cosplay.  
“Hello.”  
“I thought you said you weren’t coming, Korekiyo!”  
“We worked it out with my sister.”

Miu had got Gonta to fill up 4 big cups filled with fruit punch. What Miu didn’t know was that her plan would backfire after Gonta drank the fruit punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lul i cant end anything off right


End file.
